


Feeling Just Spritely

by SCP_1471



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abstract Biology, Consensual Possession, Mentions of Body Dypshoria, Micro, Other, Soft Vore, Transformation, Weird Angel Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: After finding a strange and lost angelic creature, you're asked to help her home and are introduced to the world of the arcane in an equally bizarre manner.





	Feeling Just Spritely

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story-trade with a friend of mine, who did some fantastic work with one of my own characters. My prompt was possession and transformation.

“Well aren’t you an interesting one?”

The creature in front of you was... miniscule, to say the least. A vaguely humanoid creature with rigid tessellations for wings, a form that looked like some N64-era reptile monster, and a single eye socket that glowed with the same orange light that flickered between her wings.

“You know most Mundane like yourself would avoid Demons and Angels, and here you are searching out an Angel.” The creature’s voice was like the ringing of a small triangle, each syllable like the gentle ring of metal on delicate metal.

You had her cornered in an alleyway, after following her out of some... strange curiosity. You’d heard something bizarre was wandering this part of town but you’d never think an Angel, or more accurately, a Sprite, would be the culprit.

She floats up into your face, tilting her head. “What’re you after, anyway? Trying to harass a lost lady?”

“Wha- no, I just- I keep hearing about something weird wandering around here and I wanted to find out what it was. That’s all.” You admit honestly, which the Sprite can apparently detect.

She smiles, backing up a bit. “Well, you found me.” She offers a diminutive hand to you. “Well, since you’re probably curious, I am Hlara Everglade.”

You take her hand between two fingers, shaking it gently. “Uh, hello. So you said you’re lost? Where were you looking to go?”

“My home, which isn’t awfully far from here, but the damn entrance moves with the phases of the moon and I just can’t seem to find it lately. I think someone is messing with me.” She sounded upset, and rather impatient too.

“Can Mundane see it? I could help you find it.” You offer to help the frustrated Sprite.

Hlara shook her head. “No, not naturally. But...” She gives you a look over. “I know a way you could help.”

“Okay, uh, what’s that?”

“Eat me.” She says rather bluntly.

“I- what?” You ask confusedly, not sure you misheard her. “Did you just ask me to eat you?”

“Well not by chewing me up, obviously but I can influence Mundanes from inside them and that includes granting them the ability to see Angelic magics and, therefore, my home. And what’s the easiest way to get inside most Mundanes? The mouth!” She explained, prodding at your lips with a tiny hand.

The idea of just, swallowing this little Sprite seems rather daunting and... really weird. “And you’re not gonna... do anything else to me are you?”

“Not at all, other than the usual side-effects of Angelic magic affecting Mundanes. But it’ll be quick and simple, so you’ll be fine!” She gives you a smile, one you’re not sure you want to trust yet still do.

“Alright, fine, just... no funny business.” You eventually agree and open your mouth for her. She darts in head first, and you feel your mouth close down behind her without your input. You swallow, struggling a bit with her size as she bulges out your throat a little. But after a few breathless moments, she goes down the rest of the way into your stomach.

“Uhh... did you move my mouth- woah!” You try to ask her something but your entire body swings around and you start walking out of the alley.

“Hehe, sorry, but this is the easiest way to do this instead of guiding you all over the place. Now let’s see.” Your body moves without your ability to move on your own, only your mouth capable of actually moving under your command.

Hlara glances up at the sky with your eyes, thinking for a few moments before leading your body away from the alley and down the sidewalk.

“You know you could’ve asked.”

“Yeah but that wouldn’t be as fun. Don’t worry, it won’t take long. Besides, look around you.”

At her cue, you look around and see, well, a lot. Floating creatures of light, ley lines, strange markings on animals passing by, things you’d never been able to see before.

“Woah... can I... Can I keep this? There’s just, so much...” The world opened up to you is... fascinating to say the least. You look around in awe of all the things you couldn’t see before as Hlara guides you down the street.

“We’ll see. But be warned, most Mundane exposed to the world of magic don’t stay Mundane for long.” Hlara’s voice was teasing, and less warning you and more... egging you on almost?

“Wait, how do you mean?” You ask, stepping to the side as a creature of pure fire arcs past you along the sidewalk. “Like, I’d die?”

Hlara giggled from inside your mind. “Oh no, nothing so gruesome. Well, not usually. But to put it simply: I used to be a Mundane, much like yourself. I’m a Sprite, a Mundane infected by Angelic magic and changed irreversibly. I wouldn’t go back, no, but it takes a lot of adjustment. There’s things out there more than eager to change Mundane like yourself to suit their needs.”

The walk was silent for a while, your brain going a million miles a minute at all the possibilities just laid out before you. Hlara used to be Mundane? That could happen to you? Are there demons and other things that could cause similar changes?

“...What if I wanted to be changed?”

Another giggle from the Sprite. “Oh you and many others. What makes you so sure you wo-”

“I won’t regret it.” You said firmly. Well, you wouldn’t, right? I mean the whole thing was like a dream come true to you. Abandon your humanity to be something different, unique, capable, powerful.

“Ah, you’re like that, huh? Well, who’s a girl to say no to that kinda drive.” Hlara takes you along a turn and down another alley. This time you can feel something, a resonance from deeper in. “Ah, finally, here we go!”

Suddenly the control over your body fades as Hlara apparates in front of you, forcing you to catch yourself to keep you body standing. She starts drawing a shape in the air, leaving behind glittering light, before manifesting a doorway in front of you both. Well, at least the shape of a doorway. It’s really hard to parse, and in fact seems to be growing dim.

“Is there something wrong with the...” You look around, and notice other things around you start to fade too. Magical things that you’d only just been able to see for a few minutes are starting to disappear from your vision.

“Well, thanks for the help. I’ll see about getting someone down here to help you figure yourself out.” She dips into a short bow and heads to the door.

Your body moves before you can think. You grab at her leg, a desperate look in your eyes. “Please, I- I don’t want to spend another day like this knowing there’s so much of the world out there I could see, that I could experience.”

Hlara’s gaze turns soft, and she yanks her foot from your grip. “Alright, look, I’m not exactly the best person for that kind of stuff, but here.” She flutters up to your face, giving your forehead a kiss.

Suddenly the vision returns to you, and you can see the magic in your surroundings again! Including the glowing door in front of you. “Now, there’s a few... friends I could call up, but I want you to think carefully about which to go along with. These changes aren’t easy to revert, alright?”

Hlara leads you through the doorway, and for a while your vision goes white.

“So I’ll look like the one that changes me?”

“Yup. So think on it alright? Won’t judge ya if you need a day or two to really decide either.” Hlara was in front of you with a group of various beings she called in to help. They were all beings of various origins, forms, and elements (which Hlara explained is a fundamental part of being borne of magic.)

The beings in front of you were all so tempting as well. A lava demon that looked like a pudgy, bipedal salamander. An Angel with a nova of eyes encircling its “head” with a featureless human-like body. A creature made of thick blue slime that Hlara explained was raw, liquified magic gained sentience.

But none of them stood out to you as much as Hlara. As much as you want to be a big powerful demon, you were already on the larger size for a Human.

So you make your decision.

By now you had already swallowed Hlara again, lending her control of your body which was now nude and on display in front of a mirror. You could see everything she was doing to you.

As she explained, the easiest way to change a Mundane is when they’re most spiritually vulnerable. Intimacy, rage, despair, anything that brings out heights of emotions will make a Mundane more vulnerable to Angelic Corruption.

And the easiest out of those to achieve is, of course, intimacy.

She has your fingers wrapped around the shaft of your dick, stroking it slowly while your other hand wanders across your body. She feels up every bit of you she can reach with your hand, eager to feel out your most sensitive regions. And despite it being your own hand, it feels like someone else doing this all to you. Like a ghostly presence groping at your body and stroking your member.

As usual, you can still speak and look around. And you make full use of your control of your vocal cords as you moan eagerly for Hlara. Her ministrations continue, with some teasing squeezes to the head of your dick and a grope of your balls and ass.

She doesn’t let up for a second, teasing you in all the right spots to urge out more of your cute noises. “Goodness, I can tell just how pent up you are from in here. You’ll go by quickly, don’t worry.”

With Hlara’s teasing picking up in intensity, your hand now stroking eagerly along your shaft, you start feeling... light? Both in weight and a figurative sense, you just start feeling light. A glance at your hand in the mirror shows exactly why.

Parts of your hand are starting to, from the looks of it, dissolve into light! It feels warm, numbing, and really good all at once. It feels even better around your dick, Hlara doesn’t stop stroking even as your body starts to dissolve in splotches all across the surface of it.

“Wow you change quick. Good thing we didn’t wait.” Her voice echoes from more places than usual this time, or are you just hearing her better? You’re not really sure, especially as your vision goes white with the magic that’s changing your body.

Even with your vision white, you can still feel it all. Hlara’s continued teasing, the warming numbness creeping across your body, the ethereal lightness accompanying it all. It all seems to peak just as your body does. Throes of pleasure spike through you as you climax, just as a surge of Angelic energy courses through your body. You don’t stay conscious for much longer after that.

“So... how do I look?” You shake the dizziness from your head as you feel yourself sat up by an abnormally large Hlara. Or rather, were you the small one now?

“See for yourself. You took the change a lot easier than I thought anyone could, I almost didn’t get out of you in time.” A you-sized mirror floats over to you both and you can see that you are indeed much like Hlara in appearance.

Parts of your body are detached from the rest, leaving you looking like an unfinished N64 model. Yet there are a few distinctions between you and her. Notably, your eyes. Where she has a single orange one, you have three each shimmering with a blue light. 

And where Hlara was a more slender-looking reptile, you were stockier and a bit shorter than even her. If you had to estimate... maybe just five and a half inches?

“I’m... holy shit I’m so cute?” You’re practically beaming, and positively glowing too! The whole change was incredible.

Hlara giggles, helping you up onto your feet then in the air with a flutter of your double-pair of tessellated wings. It’s like instinct, keeping afloat with your wings as you flutter up with her. “Yes you are. Now, I know you weren’t finished by the time you changed.” She leans in close to you, causing a warmth to spread across your face. You’re not sure how any of this Angel biology works, but at least blushing is still a thing.

You gasp as she kisses you suddenly, your snouts pressing together. One of her small paws touches the side of your waist, her eye looking into yours inquisitively. “But are you in the mood for another round? This time a bit more... cooperative?”

You nod, and suddenly the little sprite is on top of you. Still hovering in mid-air, she perches into your lap and sits as if you were lying on a bed. Which, now that you think about it, it actually feels like you are?

Things keep distracting your mind, like how all this works, but those thoughts are brushed aside when Hlara leans down and kisses you again. This time you feel a pair of tongues slip into your muzzle and swirl around your single, fatter tongue.

All this attention from her gets you going pretty quickly. A strange feeling forms between your disconnected legs, and soon a sort of member manifests between them, also disconnected in a similar fashion. But you can still feel it just as well as back in your old body when she wraps a paw around the shaft and starts teasing around the head.

You whine into the kiss, your tail curling instinctively around hers. Where hers is longer and ends in a wicked spike, yours is much thicker and shorter, which seems to be a running theme. But not like you’re complaining, especially when she raises herself to line up your dick with what looks to be a... missing piece between her legs?

She lowers herself, and suddenly you feel the warm of her insides envelop your Angelic member. It’s unlike anything you’ve felt before, all you can really parse is that it feels amazing.

“Goodness it’s been a while since I’ve had someone in there.” Hlara huffs. She starts to rock her hips, the sensation only feeling better as she moves on top of you. “Just let me know if it’s too much, it certainly is a lot to take in after losing your organic body.”

She goes back to kissing you again, even more passionately this time around. Your tongues dance as she gyrates and grinds against you, all while you two are simply floating in mid-air.

It doesn’t take long like this for something to well up inside you. An energy that at first thought you’d liken to an orgasm, but there’s something else there. A magic that you’ve only just now been able to feel. And it feels good.

Your hips buck into hers in return, that feeling welling up more and more. Until finally it seems to hit its peak and a wave of magic flows between the both of you. Hlara’s solar fire hits your abyssal waters in a climax that goes beyond anything you could understand before as a Mundane.

The two of you shudder as the throes of passion fade into a calming pulse of energy between you both. You gaze up into her eye, seeing a glint of blue flowing around the usual orange.

“What... was that? It felt incredible...” You ask in a weak, exhausted voice.

“Bonding. But without the, well, actual binding that usually takes place.” Hlara smiles down at you. “It’s similar to what you Mundane’s call sex, but you could probably tell there’s something different there too.”

You nod, leaning up to give her snout a little kiss. “Yeah, way different.”

The both of you flutter back down to the floor of Hlara’s little home. Life is surely going to be different now. But, thankfully, you have someone to guide you along.


End file.
